The Centurion Brotherhood
|- |align="center" style="background:red;" colspan="2"|'TCB Motto:' MAIM KILL BURN |- |style="background:#F77C7C;"|'Team Color' |Multi-Colored |- |style="background:#F77C7C;"|'Founders' |King Xander the Only and Sir Nick of Jess |- |style="background:#F77C7C;"|'Date Founded' |October 15, 2007 |- |style="background:#F77C7C;"|'Pink Team Senator(s)' |Askar Ivanovich |- |align="center" style="background:red;" colspan="2"|'Head of State' |- |style="background:#F77C7C;"|'King' | Askar Ivanovich |- |style="background:#F77C7C;"|'Consul' |King Steven Arnowitt |- |align="center" style="background:red;" colspan="2"|'Cabinet of Praetores' |- |style="background:#F77C7C;"|'Praetor Urbanus' | King Steven Arnowitt |- |style="background:#F77C7C;"|'Praetor Militum' |Yunterek |- |style="background:#F77C7C;"|'Praetor Peregrinus' |Czaress Jana |- |style="background:#F77C7C;"|'Praetor Incipius' |Mayor |- |style="background:#F77C7C;"|'Treaties' |TCB Foreign Relations |- |align="center" style="background:red;" colspan="2"|'More Information' |- |style="background:#F77C7C;"|'Links' | * The TCB Forums * TCB IRC * Member Sign-Up * Diplomat Sign-Up |} History The Centurion Brotherhood was founded in mid October of 2007. The alliance draws its lineage from the Centurion Defense Cell and The Brotherhood. For a complete history, visit the TCB History page. Charter of The Centurion Brotherhood Guiding Principles of The Centurion Brotherhood Death Before Dishonour Do Not Doubt The Will Of The Emperor Suffer Not The Heretic To Live We Fight For Peace; We shall Let Our Enemies Have None No-one Is Beyond The Emperor’s Judgment The universe has many horrors yet to throw at us. This is not the end of our struggle. This is just the beginning of our crusade to save Humanity. Be faithful! Be strong! Be vigilant! The Centurion Brotherhood is a Multi-colored alliance. The aim of The Centurion Brotherhood is to develop its members into powerful, affluent nations through means of alliance-friendly economic growth and trade opportunities, all while providing a safe environment in which to prosper. The Centurion Brotherhood strongly encourages tech deals. All members of The Centurion Brotherhood are expected to abide by the laws and ideals expressed in this Charter. Article I - Membership and Admission I- Membership and Admission 1) The Centurion Brotherhood holds full authority over the following alliance affiliations: “The Centurion Brotherhood”, “TCB”, “TCB Applicant”, "TCB Academy", “TCB POW”. Every member has his place, no matter how lowly or modest. To know it is his greatest comfort, to excel within it is his greatest solace, and his leaders contentment is his greatest reward. All who show honor are welcome within the protection offered by the leaders. We shall not judge you by who you are, but for what you have done. If you are involved in conflict we shall smite thy enemies while it is within our power. Else, we shall send a representative to gain a peaceful end through diplomacy. The application process occurs thus 1. Post an application on our forums for an Applications with the following information Nation Name; Ruler Name; Nation Strength; Team; Former alliance; Are you involved in a conflict? (yes/no); Please note down any information about your past which may influence your application, Do not try to hide your past, we shall discover all you try to hide and you shall feel our righteous wrath for your lies. 2. A Government Official will review your application and admit you as a member; you shall change your Alliance Affiliation to The Centurion Brotherhood . It is unacceptable and considered heretical to be a member of The Centurion Brotherhood while maintaining membership in another alliance without permission from the Emperor. Their will be a 20 day trial period for all new recruits with restricted access, after the 20 days have passed they will be evaluated and will either be promoted to full membership, asked to remain in the Scout Company, or asked to leave. 3) The Centurion Brotherhood will institute a check-in policy. They policy is as follows. Every 2 weeks, a thread will be opened for 72 hours. The thread will run from Friday through Sunday. All members are expected to check-in during this time. Failure to do so will result in a warning. If a member misses 2 check-ins then they will receive a second warning. A third missed check-in will result in expulsion from the alliance. If a member has missed check-ins on their record they have the opportunity to clear themselves. If a member then has three check-ins in a row, they will have a clean record. Article II - The Council 1) The Council consists of the King, the Advisors, and the Ministers. It is responsible for all legislative decisions except charter amendments and emergency measures. Every other bill shall be passed with a 50% majority in the Council. 2) The King is the highest authority of The Centurion Brotherhood. He shall be in office for lifetime, upon resignation or upon a negative performance review. 3) The Ministers are the leaders of the Ministries. Each of them has one vote in council. Ministers are in office for life, or until they receive a negative performance review. Ministers will be reviewed by the King and his advisors. If at that time, a negative performance review is given, the minister will lose his seat and an election will be held. Every alliance member with at least one month of seniority is eligible. If an election were to occur it would last 3 days and simple 50% majority would be needed to confirm the candidate. a) Performance reviews for ministers will be held yearly on the first Saturday of September. b ) Performance reviews for advisers will be held on the first Saturday of November c) A Performance review of the King will occur on the first Saturday of July 4) If needed, the King may create additional ministries. The leaders of these ministries will be considered full members of the council. 5) If any government member were to resign, they would need to give notice. Council: Must give a 3 day notice before resignation (allows the TCB populace to vote on a new council member to take his or her place, the king will have final say to ensure continuity and security) Adviser: Must give a 5 day notice before resignation (Allowing time for the King to choose a new Advisor and the Council to deem him or Her fit, once again the King has final say) KING: If the King were to resign, he will give a 7-day notice before he resigns. If this happens this will allow enough time for the council and Advisors to assess the candidates and pick the candidates suitable to run. The Advisors will deliberate the candidate’s abilities to ensure he/she is capable of running the alliance. Then an alliance wide vote will be held, a simple majority is all that’s needed. Article III - War and Peace 1) The Council may declare war on any other alliance, group, or single nation. A declaration of war is not necessary if The Centurion Brotherhood has been declared war upon or has been attacked without one. 2) The Council may sign any treaty of peace, ceasefire, or armistice as long as it does not require the disbandment of The Centurion Brotherhood. Such treaties shall never be signed. 3) In case of a severe threat to The Centurion Brotherhood’s internal or external stability or safety, an emergency measures vote shall be hold with all members having one vote. In case of approval, the King shall receive total power until the incident is over. This does not include the power of amending the Charter. 4) All nations are encouraged to gain access to nuclear weapons. Their use, however, is restricted to the following cases: a) Direct retaliation after a nuclear attack. A member hit by nuclear weapons may hit back the aggressor with their own nuclear weapons. Sabotage against nuclear weapons may be deemed a nuclear attack on a case-by-case basis. b ) Following a direct order from the King or the Minister of Defense. 5) The Centurion Brotherhood disapproves of the practice known as “tech raiding”. Nevertheless, it will be tolerated under the following circumstances: a) The target nation may not be member of an alliance. “Alliance” is defined as any group of at least 2 nations with the same alliance affiliation (“none” is not deemed an alliance affiliation). b ) The target nation may not be a member of the pink or red trading sphere. c) A raid consists of two ground attacks and a peace offer. Everything exceeding these limits will be viewed as a rogue attack and treated accordingly. d) There will be no aid from The Centurion Brotherhood, be it military, monetary or diplomatically, in case a raid goes wrong. Single nations may decide to send any form of aid, however. Article IV - Final Provisions Article IV - Final Provisions 1) Amendments to this charter shall be passed with a 66% vote by the general alliance membership. 2) Generals3 of the United Confederation shall be the King after ratification of this document. 3) The first ministers are as follows. a) Minister of Foreign Affairs and Adviser to the King- King Steven Arnowitt of Israeli Land b) Minister of Defense- JoachimV of Tenra c) Minister of Recruitment- black danaraki of The Dark Emire d) Minister of Commerce and Technology- Mayor of Pacifica Island e) Advisor to the King- Zaj Man of Iven Empire category:Alliances Category:Pink team alliances Category:Alliances Category:The Centurion Brotherhood